The present invention relates to a method of controlling niacin (nicotinic acid) concentration in a skin lotion, and more particularly to a method which involves the addition of niacin (nicotinic acid) to a facial lotion, cream or serum after it is sold, for increasing the concentration of niacin (nicotinic acid) until the user exhibits a satisfactory degree of warmth, blush, flushing or redness, which may last from 15 to 30 minutes.
Various niacin (nicotinic acid) based compositions have been proposed in co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 09/414,849 filed Oct. 12, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference, for use as facial creams and facial lotions. A wide variety of compositions are possible. The most difficult problem with formulas that are formulated with nicotinic acid (niacin) and its amides and esters is finding the correct amounts of each of the active ingredients that are comfortable, effective and safe for the user. Because of the varying skin types, too little of the active ingredients can be ineffective, while too much can cause excessive warmth, pinching or tingling, extreme redness and plumping due to the increased vasodilation of the skin.
Applicant proposes to formulate nicotinic acid (niacin), amide or ester in a lotion, cream or serum with a desired percentage of niacin (nicotinic acid) and also package small ampoules containing niacin (nicotinic acid) so that when one ampoule or drops of the niacin (nicotinic acid) based formulation is added to the base ampoules by the user, niacin (nicotinic acid) concentration will be increased.
If one of the formulas from the aforesaid co-pending application is applied to the skin, it desirably has one of three strengths: sensitive, non-sensitive, or extra strength. If the user analyzes his or her skin type incorrectly, they can use a product that is too weak or too strong causing no reaction or too much reaction for a starting point. Many users, after using any of the formulas for a few weeks or months, want to up the strength for more desirable results.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a method of increasing the niacin (nicotinic acid) concentration in a lotion or cream, by adding niacin (nicotinic acid) to the base niacin (nicotinic acid) product after it is sold, thus increasing its strength for improved results and benefits. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new method of increasing niacin (nicotinic acid) concentration in a cream or lotion for the skin after the product has been sold.
Another object of the invention is to provide effective formulations for the additive dose so that the user can achieve the desired degree of warmth, blush, flushing or redness of the skin.
A further object of the invention is to add the additional active ingredient dose by dose so that the user can control the niacin (nicotinic acid) concentrate to derive the most benefits for individual skin types and comfort levels.